Doc Samson Vol 2 5
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Various gamblers * Cocktail waitress Races and Species: * Locations: * ** 2006 Consumers Electronics Show * The hotel's casino * The show floor * Doc Samson's hotel room. Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Nightmare Hour | Writer2_1 = Zeb Wells | Penciler2_1 = Frank Espinosa | Inker2_1 = Frank Espinosa | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = MacKenzie Cadenhead | Synopsis2 = Little Sadie Johnson sits in a large chair in Doc Samson's office, clutching her teddy bear tightly. Reluctantly, Sadie tells Doc about her dreams: dreams of running, being chased by a monster. "This dream is fairly common," Doc responds. "... You never see this monster, do you?" "But I do, Doctor, That's the worst part... I see him all the time. He says he's going to get me one day when I'm awake...y'know, for real." Doc is in the middle of telling Sadie that monster's don't really exist when the Living Totem (Whistle Pig) interrupts looking for Sadie. As one can imagine, it does not go over well. After a chewing out by the girl's parents (and a threat of legal action), Doc demands to know what Whistle Pig thought he was doing. Whistle Pig explained that he only wanted to give her a dream catcher, which his people believed could ensnare the evil spirits which bring nightmares. Angrily, Doc dismisses Whistle Pig. "That'll do, Whistle Pig... That'll do!" Later that night, Whistle Pig approaches the Johnson estate as quietly as a large, mobile totem pole may. He drops a dream catcher through Sadie's window and onto her bed, hoping it will in some small way apologize for scaring her. In Sadie's dream, she is being persued and tormented by monsters when Nightmare is suddenly jerked back and into the waking world. Believing Sadie had tried to use the dream catcher to lure him into her world (where he is weaker), he assures her that her fear will be more than enough to sustain him while he... Nightmare's rant is interrupted by Whistle Pig's fist. As Whistle Pig beats Nightmare into a pulp (with him still ranting between each blow), Sadie goes quickly from terrified to hopeful, to amused. When she finally laughs at Nightmare, he loses the last of his power and disappears back into his Nightmare Realm. Whistle Pig apologizes for scaring the little girl and then retreats, sullen, into the night. Days later, Whistle Pig is assisting Doc, but still moping when the Johnsons unexpectedly arrive. It seems Sadie has been sleeping like a baby, but won't stop talking about the helpful "Totem Man". Sadie asks if they can play together, and Whistle Pig looks to Doc for permission. Smiling this time, Doc responds "That'll do, Whistle Pig... That'll do." | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters:' * Sadie Johnson 'Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Mr. and Mrs. Johnson Locations: * Doc Samson's office building * The Johnson estate Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * The Line "That'll do Whistle Pig... That'll do" is a play off the line "That'll do, pig... that'll do," from the 1995 movie, Babe. | Recommended = | Links = }}